Demonic Highschool
by Evil-Angel101
Summary: This is an origional story of mine that I have worked hard on. It is about a girl named Shiorii Arashi and her friends. She wishes to live a normal life and go to highschool, but, she has a problem. Her and her two closest friends are posessed by demons!
1. Chapter One: The Meetings

Chapter 1: The Meetings

A girl with long flowing black hair walked up to a big building. She looked up and saw a big sign that te "Okinawa High". Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair appeared next to her. A girl that only she could see. She was her inner demon. Not everyone had one, but she did. "So this is high school." The blonde girl said, looking up at the sign. "Yea…" The black haired girl mumbled, lost in thought. Then, another person appeared and joined them. This one was a boy, and he was another demon. He had black hair and cold ice blue eyes. "So do you think you'll make it here?" He asked the black haired girl with a grin. The blond girl met his cold eyes with her own purple ones and glared. He glared back. "Stop it you two…" The black haired girl mumbled. "Any way… I'm sure I'll be fine… I have _some _fiends here after all…" She took a deep breath. "Well… Let's go… And no acting up today you two. Not on the first day." With that, she walked inside, the other two always with her, weather she wanted them there or not. As she walked down the hallway, she reached into the pocket of her school uniform skirt and took out a slip of paper that had her class schedule and her locker number on it. She looked at the piece of paper. "Number… Nine-hundred-ninety-nine…" She looked down the hallway and looked at the numbers as she passed them, looking for her number. On her way, she passed a girl with long orange hair with slight black highlights. She looked at the black haired girl as she passed. A shadowed figure appeared next to her. He was shrouded in darkness, all except for a glowing red black widow sign on his chest. He had terrible glowing yellow eyes, and a sharp toothy grin. "That girl has an inner demon…" He said slowly. The girl looked at the other girl again. "What?" She muttered quietly. The black haired girl kept walking down the hall. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to her. "Shiorii-chan!" She turned and saw a girl running down the hallway towards her. Her dark hair was pulled back a bit and she was wearing glasses. The black haired girl smiled. "Anya-chan!" Shiorii turned and smiled at her old friend. They had been close for a while. Anya hugged her."I missed you!" She gushed. Shiorii hugged her back. "I missed you to." She replied. Anya let her go. "So where's your locker?" She asked, opening hers. "Right here." Shiorii said as Anya started putting some books away. She turned to look at her, her eyes wide and sparkling. "Really?" She asked. Shiorii nodded. "Awesome!" Anya said practically jumping. "You're right next to me!" Shiorii smiled at her. "Cool! This is great!" She said. Anya smiled happily at her friend, then turned back to her locker to put more things away. "So what's your first class?" She asked, putting a notebook in her locker carefully. Shiorii opened her locker and began to put some things away as well. "Algebra." She answered, remembering from when she glanced at her schedule. Anya's eyes lit up again as she gave Shiorii another big smile. "No way! I have Algebra first period too!" She beamed. Shiorii smiled excitedly. "Awsome! Our lockers are next to each other _and_ we have a class together! This year's going to be great!" She said happily. Anya nodded. "Yea! Let's hurry and get to class. Don't wanna be late to our first class on our first day!" She said closing her locker. "Okay." Shiorii agreed, closing her own locker. Holding her Algebra book and a notebook, she began to walk with her friend, chatting as they made their way to class. On the other end of the hall, not too far from where Shiorii and Anya where, a boy with longish black hair was leaning against his locker. He looked up once he noticed the girls. Another boy appeared next to him, _his_ inner demon. He had longish silver hair and gold eyes. "That girl…" He muttered. The other boy looked at him. "There's something about her… I can sense it..." The black haired boy looked at Shiorii as she talked with Anya. They kept walking and got closer to the boy. He stepped away from his locker and out into the hall. Shiorii was laughing at something Anya said and didn't notice him. She bumped into him accidently. She stumbled backwards as her books fell, falling herself. "Ow!" She groaned as she hit the floor. Anya gasped surprised. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" The boy said, kneeling down to help Shiorii. She rubbed her head. "I-Its okay… I'm fine." She mumbled, getting to her knees and picking up her Algebra book. He picked up her notebook and started to stand up. Shiorii started to stand up as well. "Sorry again…" He mumbled, handing her notebook to her when they were halfway off the ground. "It's okay…" She said, taking the notebook. She looked up and looked into the boys eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed. His eyes were a deep hazel, almost golden. They were like no other eyes she'd ever seen. They both stood up slowly. Anya looked at them. "I'm Takai." He said, holding out his hand to Shiorii. "I-I'm Shiorii." She said, still blushing, and took his hand. "Nice to meet you." Takai said with a grin. Shiorii smiled back at him. "So what's your first class?" Takai asked as the three began walking again. "Algebra." Shiorii replied. Takai's eyes widened. "Really? No way! I have that for my first class to!" He said excitedly. Anya smiled. "Really?" She looked at Shiorii. "What a coincidence. That sure is lucky." Shiorii smiled. "Yea." She agreed. Takai grinned at her. "Well this should make class a bit more fun." Shiorii blushed slightly. In a matter of seconds they all approached the class room. Shiorii opened the door and they all walked inside.


	2. Chapter Two: First Period

Chapter Two: First Period

The girl that Shiorii had passed in the hall was in the classroom. When Shiorii and the others entered she looked up at them and her eyes widened. "The girl from before!" She thought surprised. Her demon spoke to her. "Now's our chance… I want you to destroy her…" He demanded. The girl's eyes widened again. "W-What…?" She replied, but making it that no one else could hear her. "I want you to get close to her…" He continued. "Then destroy her…" The girl was surprised. "B-But why…?" She asked, not really wanting to do it. "She's trouble… I can sense it… Now do it." He commanded. The girl sighed sadly and got up with her things, then went over to Shiorii and her friends, who had already taken their seats close to each other. They were all taking and were laughing at something funny Takai had said. She walked up to them and smiled. "Hi. My names Neko." Shiorii looked up at her. "Hi. My names Shiorii. You look familiar…" She said taking a close look at the girl. "We passed each other in the hall." She explained. "Oh." Shiorii remembered. She hadn't really noticed back then. "I'm Anya." Anya said smiling at Neko. "And I'm Takai." Takai said. Neko smiled at them. "Hi." She pulled out the chair to the seat behind Shiorii. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked her. "No. Go ahead." She said and smiled at her kindly. That made Neko feel even worse. They began talking again and included Neko in the conversation. She realized how kind they all were. She didn't want to do what her demon was making her do. Just then, the teacher walked in and class began. During the whole period Neko watched Shiorii from behind. She talked with Takai a lot and laughed at things he said. She seemed like a nice, normal girl. How could she be trouble? Soon the bell rang and everyone stood up from their seats. "So what's your next period, Shiorii?" Takai asked. She looked at her schedule. "Science." She replied. He frowned in disappointment. "Darn… I don't have that class this term. Oh well. I guess I have to leave you now." He grinned. She smiled at him and blushed. "I guess so. See you later?" He smiled at her. "Defiantly." He turned and raised a hand to wave at her. "See ya." She waved at him as he walked away. Anya looked disappointed as well. "Aw man… I don't have that class either." Shiorii frowned. "Darn… That sucks. I guess we'll just hang out at break then." Anya smiled at her. "Okay. See you later." She walked away and went to her class. Neko's eyes were wide. She had that class next… She would be alone with Shiorii. Her inner demon whispered to her. "This is our chance… Get close to her now…" Neko looked worried. She didn't know what to do…


End file.
